


My MORE

by ThisNameSucks



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:01:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26174635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThisNameSucks/pseuds/ThisNameSucks





	My MORE

So I've been wanting to start writing again and have had some ideas floating around my head, with those two pieces of flint trying to spark something. This is what I've come up with. Some of you will understand this more than others. Here goes....

My more is insatiable  
My more is intense  
My more unyielding  
My more is a fence  
To keep me from feeling anything but anger  
My more is the cat that bites it's tail then wonders why  
It teaches me I'm a man and shouldn't cry

My more isn't stupid  
My more is smart  
My more is the thing that keeps me apart  
From my family and friends, my more is the wall  
My more is myopic  
My more wants me to fall  
My more is the truth  
My more is a lie  
Little by little my more watches me die  
My more is an organism with no end  
My more just keeps waiting for me to bend  
My more never blinks  
My more never sleeps  
It never stops moving, only it keeps  
Changing my reality to suit it's whim  
My more is is the thing that becomes the shim  
To keep me away from all that is good  
My more is my enigma, I wish it would  
Stop for just a moment so I could breathe  
My more just keeps pushing, watching me seethe  
My more pleases itself by taking my life  
It wants nothing more than pain and strife  
If you learn nothing from me from these words I pour  
Please don't ever give into the more


End file.
